Win Her Back
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Two weeks ago, Spencer and Aria were both very broken. But they are determined to fix themselves. Spencer is making progress, Aria however is falling deeper into all her troubles. Spencer is ready to love Aria again the way she should have all along, but is Aria ready? SPARIA. (Follows some stroyline but is also little AU, also Alison is really dead in this story) Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So firstly this is my new Sparia story, this first chapter was actually up before but I took it down. But I have decided to start this story again. Please I need to know if people are interested in reading this so please review.**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own PLL**

**P.S This follows a bit of the story line from season 4B but it also is a little AU.**

* * *

I shouldn't be sad, I told myself. I should be happy the monster is dead. Thats what she told me too. "Don't do this, Ar" She said. "Be happy Ar" she said. I tried. I really fucking tried. But what was I supposed to do? _I mean it was Ezra. _Was I supposed to let myself get over it so quickly was _she_ supposed to make me get over him so quickly. We might have been done, but that didn't mean I still didn't love him, somewhere in me, I did, and I knew I always would. She can't be mad at me for that, because I know, somewhere deep down she still loves Toby too. How are you suppose to just get over your first love that quickly? I told her that, but she didn't care.

Our relationship was _toxic_ from the beginning though, neither one of us is to blame really. I mean what did we expect if we got involved with each other like we did. Our lives are so screwed up, did we really think everything would just be smooth sailing? Did we really think that a freak with anxiety issues, a monster ex boyfriend, and a shitty family situation, like me, was going to be with a insecure, people pleasing, adderall addicted girl like her without there being any thing wrong? Plus with -A always being one god damn step ahead of us, we were over before we even started.

Some say true love concurs all. That might be true, for some people. Not for us, it didn't matter how much we loved each other there was still no way it was going to work. Not after we ruined everything so badly. We both messed up, more then we care to admit.

After I found about Ezra I was loosing it, and not even she could help me. Despite how much she tried. And trust me she tried, _so hard. _But some things just can't be fixed that easily, some things break and you have to accept that. She refused to though, for a long time anyway.

"_Spencer" I whispered. "Aria" She whispered back. "Wha-what are you doing here!" I snapped but still tried to keep my voice down, worried that he would here us. "I should be asking _you _that" She snapped right back, keeping her tone even and looking me straight in the eyes. I sighed deeply looking straight back at her with a small look of hurt on my face from the fact that she doesn't trust me. "Don't give me that look! Did you seriously expect that I would just let you go like that, Aria? Dammit do you not realize how much I care about you!?" Spencer said raising her voice the slightest making me nervous. Spencers words shocked me the slightest, unsure of what to say next I stayed quiet looking down, almost ashamed of what I'm doing. "You came to him, Aria, I just needed to know that you were safe, this isn't about the past and I trust you, but this man is still a monster, and Im worried, thats all." Spencer explained to me. Spencer loves me so much, and here I am fucking up everything with her. I refused to talk to her for almost a week and even when I finally did it wasn't much then a few words. She doesn't stop trying to get me to open up to her no matter what I do, and she never quits on me. So why the hell am I here? Why the hell am I quitting on her? I love her, don't I? "Spencer, I'm sorry" I mumble. Meeting her eyes once again, I see the pain in them. The pain she has. She's tired of fighting for me and I know its only a matter of time before she's not going to want to put up with my shit anymore. I mean, here I am, at Ezra Fitz's fucking apartment even after everything he did to us! After he tried to kill us! Im still here, wanting to talk to him, willing to beg him to talk to me, when I should be home with my girlfriend, moving on. And yet, here she is, fighting for me once again, making sure I'm safe, even as we stand here in the hallway, with apartment 3B just a few feet away, she's fighting, even though I'm just steps away from loosing her she won't give up until I've taken those steps. _

That night was only the beginning. I didn't go through with it, not that time. And not again, for a really long time anyway. Spencer has her faults to though and I have to fight for her just like she has to me. Love is a two way street after all.

"_Spencer what the hell?" I ask her angrily as I watch her swallow the two little pills in her palm right in front of me. "What do you care, shouldn't you be off seeing Ezra?" She asks harshly. _That stung. _"Spencer your not thinking clearly right now" I try reasoning with the girl, taking a step closer to her trembling body. Ive been broken for a long time now, and now Spencer is breaking too, I can't let that happen. "Im thinking fine!" Spencer retorts back. "Why are you even here?" She asks curious to why I showed up at her house without calling first. "I-I wanted to talk to you" I stuttered a little bit unsure to how Spencer would react right now. "About" Spencer asked calming down just the slightest, she's still on edge though and I choose my words wisely careful to not set her off right now. I take more steps, approaching her. She doesn't say anything when Im standing in front of her but she doesn't push me away either. Good sign, I guess. "Spencer, you know I love you right?" I ask her. Wondering what her answer will be, we've had a lot of problems lately and I just want to know if she even wants me to love her anymore. She nods, refusing to say anything else. I feel tears welling in my eyes, but I pull myself together, refusing to show how vulnerable I am to her right now. "I've messed up a lot lately, and I understand why you-you did this" I begin explaining only to be cut off by Spencer. "No I don't think you do" She says. She doesn't say it harshly, or sadly, or with any emotion really. Making it impossible for me to know how she's feeling. Considering this, I don't know how to response but I try my best. "Then, why?" I ask slowly. "Aria, I have a problem, and it never was a problem because I was happy, when I'm happy, I don't feel the need to take those pills." Spencer explains, She says it like she still has more to say so I stay quiet waiting for her to continue even though I think I know where this is headed. "Im not happy anymore, Ar" She spills. There it is. The truth. "I know" I say looking down now. "It wasn't you, at least not at first" She admits, now too looking down. I step back a little, not knowing if she wants me so close anymore. "I-I screwed up" I said as those tears now really forming in my eyes. "No, please don't cry, please don't blame yourself, I can't watch you be in pain knowing I caused it" Spencer says moving closer to me so we were just as close as before. She wraps her arms around my waist and lifts my chin forcing me to look at her. "I don't want…us..to end, I just want us to be able to figure our shit out and then reevaluate." She explains to me. "Oh the famous 'Lets just take a break' line, huh?" I ask sounding pissed off without really meaning too. "Aria, no! Its not like that, I'm serious, I want to be with you, I just don't think either one of us is stable enough to be in a relationship right now, this doesn't mean I'm not going to be your friend, just not your girlfriend" Spencer tries telling me, she tries reasoning but I just can't believe what I'm hearing. "Fine" Is all I can say before releasing myself from Spencers grasp and leaving her room so quickly she can't get another word in. _

I guess I can take the blame for that one.

After that things definitely weren't the same. Spencer said she would still be my friend but I guess that was a lie, as she avoided me all together. I tried talking to her once, in which her reply was I'm just giving 'us' space. What ever the hell that means. My confidence was going down the drain since Spencer broke up with me, my anxiety was getting worse and I could hardly sleep without images of Spencer floating through my mind. _I missed her. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own PLL**

* * *

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks. Thats how long its been since I've spoke to Spencer. Its been too long. She said she was giving us a break. She said she wanted to be friends still. She said so many things, that ended up not being true. The worse part is, that I can't get mad at her for this. This wasn't her fault. I did this to us. I broke our relationship. I lost her trust. _I caused her to loose her happiness. _I break everything I touch, and theres nothing I can do about that.

My family is a mess because of me. My friends aren't talking because of me. _Ezra Fitz is dead because of me. _Im a fucking time bomb just waiting to explode and destroy everything around me. I don't deserve Spencer, or Ezra, or anyone. I don't deserve love.

I snap myself back to reality as the school bell rings. _School. _Theres another thing that I'm messing up. My grades have been complete shit lately. I can't concentrate, I can't focus, I can't even write. Im just to distracted.

My next class is music. That might be the only class left that still holds a tiny shred of hope left for me. Firstly, none of my friends, or should I say ex-friends, are in that class, secondly, it doesn't require much writing and studying thus, giving me my only escape for the day, The only class that doesn't push me over the edge. The only class I just feel like the old me again.

I make my way to the small music room and take a seat near the back. A few students are already here, just mindlessly chatting. A few moments later and Noel Kahn walks in.

My thoughts are brought back to the time where I actually liked Noel. _A much, much simpler time. _Where school girl crushes were normal. Where squealing and laughing with your girlfriends but a cute guy in your music class was normal. Where absentmindedly flirting, like twirling your hair in your fingers, was all normal teenage behaviour. I miss that. I miss the feeling of normal. Noel was a huge part of that. And as he took a sat next to me, flashing me a soft sad smile, I found myself liking it, and looking for comfort in it.

"Hey" He spoke gently. My head lifted, and my eyes met his. "Hey" I sighed, staring into his deep green eyes. "Hows it, uh, hows it going?" He asked cautiously. Almost everyone in school knew me and Fitz being an item, and they all knew about his death, on top of that almost every knew about about me and Spencers 'breakup' too. Resulting in everyone in this damn school talking to me like their stepping on thin ice.

"How do you think?" I asked rolling my eyes. He waited a moment to speak. Almost like he was really thinking about it. "Im sure its not easy" He chuckled slightly. A pity laugh more then anything. After that he nervously placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Nope sure not easy" I smiled, humouring his attempt to make things less tense.

"Listen, I know things probably suck right now, and I know you're not looking for anything. But, I remember a time where we were actually friends, and I think you could really use a friend right now, and I would like to be that friend" He said keeping his gaze locked on my the whole time he spoke. My smiled had returned only this time, it was genuine.

"I'd really like that" I told him sincerely. A smile appeared on his face as well. "Great, in that case, I heard we were getting a duet project today, how would you like to be partners, _friend?" _He asked, his mood turning to more of a chipper goofy mood, then the tense unsure one from before. "I would love to be your partner" I said.

"Awesome we can work on it tonight if you'd like" He asked me. "Yeah okay" I told him. "Well, why don't you come over to my place at after school" Noel asked waiting for my reply. I just nodded. "Ok, so what song are we going to do…it could be kinda like-" Noel began speaking but I cut him off. "Hey Noel?" I said. "Yeah?" He asked with a slight confused look on his face. "Thank you" I told him, trying hard not to let any emotion show. He smiled. "For what?" I looked down. "For caring" I spoke honestly.

Music class eventually ended and we received our assignment. A duet. It was pretty straight forward, you picked a partner, you picked a song, and you sang in front of the class.

Weirdly, I was actually kind of excited about this assignment. Singing was another one of those things that reminded me of my simpler life. I loved to sing. It was just a great way to express myself. I only had two ways of expressing feelings and it was through singing or writing. And when a pen and a piece of paper had failed me, singing was always there for me. Im also glad its with Noel. Im combining two things that make me feel normal, and I feel like I might actually catch a break tonight. I might actually just have fun. Singing and being with a _good _guy. Nothing could ruin it.

So when the day came to an end, Noel offered me a ride and I gladly accepted it. We walked through the hallways making our way to the parking lot and as we did I couldn't help but notice Spencer standing at her locker. I could tell she wasn't doing amazing either. She looked tired, and maybe even a little thinner then usual. I knew there was nothing I could do to help her. Not anymore. I just hoped, I prayed that she wasn't using still. My heart was breaking just thinking about Spencer still using. But as me and Noel were getting closer to approaching her, I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and made eye contact with her for just a moment.

She looked sad, she broke contact with me and placed her gaze on Noel, and her sadness turned to anger. _She couldn't be jealous could she? _I needed to know, I needed to know if she was. I brushed myself up against Noel more and joined our hands. He looked down to at me curiously. But let it go and continued to hold my hand. He then put his arm around me as we kept walking. I swallowed nervously, taking another quick glance Spencers way and saw that she really was jealous. She was practically fuming from her locker, sending daggers me and Noels way with her eyes. I turned around, keeping my gaze fixed ahead of me after that. But I couldn't help the little smile that was plastered on my face now. Spencer was jealous, which meant that Spencer still cared.

* * *

Noel and I have been practicing our song for almost two hours now. We have the lyrics to We Are Stars by Virginia To Vegas, pretty much memorized now, and were just going over it, seeing how our voices mesh together.

We were in his room. I sat the end of his bed. While he was leaning against his desk. "We sound really good together" He said as he walked over to the bed, sitting next to me. "Yeah, better then the original" I laughed. He laughed slightly too. "Definitely" He agreed. He then started leaning towards me slowly at first. _What was he doing? Was he going to kiss me? _My heart beat began beating a thousand times a minute and I wanted to pull away before he got the chance to get closer but my reflexes weren't fast enough, and his lips connected to mine.

I expected the kiss to be rushed, sloppy, and one-sided but as the kiss continued for a second, I found myself starting to enjoy it, and started kissing back. I don't know if it was just because I was looking for love, or because I always kinda had a thing for Noel, or maybe it was even the fact that Spencer being jealous was still in my mind, and made me want to keep doing this. I don't know why, maybe it was all those reasons, but my better sense of judgement kicked in, and then I pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Noel nervously sat further away from me. "Im sorry.. its just, when we were walking out of school, you held my hand…and-and I just thought-" Noel began speaking. My mind was blocking him out now, as it was trapped deep in thought. He didn't just want to get in my pants or take advantage. He cared, and I gave him false hope. I was the one that held his hand, and snuggled up to him while walking out of the school, giving him the idea that I wanted this. Once again, I, Aria Montgomery was going to hurt another person. Because I had to tell him I didn't want this.

But as I looked into those eyes of his, watching him nervously ramble on, I couldn't help but ask myself what was holding me back. Noel liked me. I liked Noel. I was single. Noel was single. So why was I telling myself I had to tell him no? What was stopping me? Spencer? Please, she broke up with me. She's the one avoiding _me. _And yeah maybe she was a little jealous today, but that didn't mean she wanted me back. She was probably just shocked to see me with Noel Kahn of all people. And quite frankly, she had no right to be jealous. She ended this. Not me. So now, I'm going to do something for me. And not because I want to make Spencer jealous, but because I want something to feel normal again, and being with a guy that you've had a crush on, while working on a school assignment sounded like a perfectly normal thing to me.

"Noel?" I asked stopping his ramble. "Uh Yeah?" He asked meeting my eyes. "Kiss me?" I asked. "You-you want me too?" He asked, while moving closer to me again. I nodded. "Yeah, I do" Noel closed the space between us once again, and placed his lips on mine.

That night, I slept with Noel Kahn. Ironic really. Sleeping with Noel had been a fantasy of mine for all of my freshman and softmore year. Yet here I was, now in senior year, finally getting to fulfil my fantasy and I felt nothing. No spark, no fireworks, nothing amazing at all. It was just sex. Meaningless, boring sex. It didn't even begin to compare to the way Spencer could make me feel, or Ezra for that matter. The only other two people I've slept with and the only two people I've ever loved. I suppose that was the difference. When I slept with Ezra I had loved him, and it was an amazing experience. And when I slept with Spencer, I had loved her, and it was too, an amazing experience. With Noel I felt nothing. Especially not love.

Now all I felt was _dirty. _And I just wanted to go home. Noel was still asleep and I decided that I would just leave. Sure it wasn't the nicest way to leave things with someone who just made love to you, but I really didn't care at the moment. I got my things and headed out. Leaving Noel still asleep in his bed.

* * *

I walked into my house, after walking about 30 minutes from Noels. I made my way upstairs and into my room. I dumped my stuff on my bed and then went to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I saw that I looked pretty shitty. My hair was a mess, and my makeup from yesterday was smudged and out of place. I really didn't like this look on me. I sighed and turned on the tap, turning it all the way to hot, and waiting for it to heat up. I opened my medicine drawer and got an advil, popping it in without any water. I then washed my face with the burning water, cleaning it from the messy makeup left on my face. I proceeded to do my hair, re-do my makeup and then make my way back to my bedroom to get changed. Unfortunately I still had to go to school today, as much as I would love to just stay in bed, and sleep away all the shame and regret from last night there was no way in hell my parents would let me stay home, unless I was on the verge of death. At least not lately. They were always to busy arguing, and yelling at each other to care about me or Mike, and the last thing they wanted was for us to be home to watch the show.

So I had changed and brushed my teeth. Then checking the time I saw that it was 7:30. School doesn't start until 8:30, but will be at least another thirty minute walk to school. My car wasn't an option lately, ever since my mom moved out. My dad has not been doing great when it came to money, he told me I had to start paying for anything related to my car, including gas. And I had no money at the moment. Leaving my car almost empty and un drivable. I knew I would have to get a job soon and find away to start pulling my own weight, but with everything going on in my life right now, I haven't found the time, or the proper emotional state to look for a job.

The walk was long but it was a good time to just think. I made it to school eventually though. At 8:00. I walked into school and started heading for my locker. "Slut" I heard a random voice say as a girl walked by. I furrowed my brows. Extremely confused. "Hey Aria! I didn't know you were so desperate, it only takes one kiss to get into your pants huh?" Then some douchebag jock laughed from across the hall. _Oh no. no no no. This can't be happening. Noel seriously couldn't have told everyone. _"Hey look its the whore" Another girl said to her friend while passing by.

Thats it. Where is that dickhead, Noel. Im going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own PLL**

**A/N You finally get a Spencers pov in this chapter :) (P.s everything will be in Arias pov unless it says the pov has switched)**

* * *

I searched all around the school looking for Noel. But couldn't find him anyway. Not at his locker, not in the courtyard, not in the library, not in the gym, not fucking anywhere! It was 8:20 now, and I would have to start heading to first period. I sighed. Well I'll have to see him in music I guess. I told myself and started walking back to my locker to get my books. People were calling me 'slut' and 'whore' almost all morning and it was making want to explode. All these judgement stares. I don't even get what the big deal was. So what, I slept with Noel, I'm sure almost everyone in this hell hole has had sex before so why was it such a huge deal that I did with Noel Kahn.

I walked up to my locker and got my books. As I closed my locker though, a familiar face stood there. Looking between a strong mix of hurt and anger. "You slept with Noel" She spat. I looked up into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, but they were glossy and I could tell she had been holding back tears. She really was jealous. _Really jealous. _I felt guilty. Even though I know I shouldn't, she broke up with me, I did nothing wrong.

"Yes" I said calmly. "W-Why?" She asked her voice cracking slightly. As I looked at her, I could see her whole body tense, and her fists balled up at her sides. "We were working on a duet for music class together, he kissed me, I let him, and I don't know…it just kinda went from there" I spoke softly. Looking down. I didn't want to stare into her hurt, judgemental eyes any longer. It hurt to much.

"How could you" She asked anger coming back. "Spencer, you're the one who broke up with me remember? I did nothing wrong" I said, now feeling angry myself. How could Spencer seriously ask that. I can understand her being hurt, and jealous too. But she can't feel betrayed. I didn't betray her. Were not together.

"Yeah, but while I've just been sad and missing you, you've been going around sleeping with people!" She argued back. "_Person_" I corrected. "I slept with one fucking guy, because these past two weeks have been hell for me! You have been completing ignoring me when you said you still wanted to be friends! And my family has been absolute shit! And I don't have any friends anymore! _And _lets not forget the fact that my ex-boyfriend who was stalking us for 3 years just _died a month ago! _You're not the only one with problems, Spencer." I spoke. Finally letting all my anger from the past month out. Spencers face quickly changed. Her angry expression changed to a more concerned, sad one. "Im-Im sorry Aria, you're right. Im sorry" She stepped closer attempting to grab my hand. I stepped back. "No Spencer, you don't get to just grab my hand, and tell me your sorry, and be the hero. Not this time. You hurt me Spencer. And I know I hurt you too, but I wanted to fix my mistakes, and you didn't even give me a chance. You just gave up on us. You _broke me, _Spencer" I said not once making eye contact with her.

After that I walked away from Spencer. Away from the girl I loved. _She didn't get to be the hero. Not this time. _I kept telling myself Because as much as I wanted to turn around and jump into her arms, and kiss her, and let her love me again, I couldn't. _We were broken. _Both of us. And we couldn't be fixed. So I kept walking and when I didn't hear foot steps following me, I didn't know if I was glad, or disappointed.

**Spencers pov**

"_You Broke Me, Spencer" _ She spoke, before walking away. My heart broke while hearing that. I wanted to follow her. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, ask her, no, _beg her _to give me another chance. Beg her to let me make this right. Beg her to _let me fix her. Fix us. Fix what I broke. _But my legs were frozen. I couldn't run to her. I couldn't make this better. I screwed up. Really fucking badly. It was going to take a lot more then one simple act of kindness to make it up to her.

I forgot how messed up her life was right now. She wasn't just dealing with the break-up like I was. She was dealing with a boat-load of crap, that I had completely forgotten about. These past two weeks and the thought of Ezra Fitz hadn't even crossed my mind. That obviously wasn't the same case for her. Two weeks and I had forgotten about her shit family issues, I hadn't even wondered if it was getting better or worse. And two fucking weeks and I hadn't even thought about what the effects of me avoiding her could have done to her. I know that it hurt me. Not seeing her, not talking to her. But I forgot all about how it might be making _her _feel.

No wonder she hates me. No wonder she doesn't want me. Ive been selfish. I shouldn't have gotten so angry when i heard about her and Noel. She was right! I broke up with her! I had no right to be angry about her and Noel.

I love her so much. Yet, I haven't even thought about her feelings for two weeks straight, and now I'm starting to hate myself too. I can't loose her. Shes my everything. I need her. I had to win her back. No matter how hard it was going to be, no matter how many road bumps we hit along the way, I was willing to fight for her. So thats exactly what I was going to do. Im ready to love Aria Montgomery the way I should have loved her all along.

**Arias pov**

"Fuck you Noel Kahn!" I shouted as I entered the music room and spotted Noel. "Whoa Aria, calm down" He said stepping closer to me. "Calm down!? Are you serious!" We attracted the attention of the students who were in the music room and Noel quickly grabbed my arm pulling me into the hallway. "Aria I'm sorry ok! I only told a couple of guys, I swear I didn't mean for it to go this far." Noel told me. "Well it did! And now the whole fucking school thinks I'm some stupid slut!" I shouted at him angrily. "Listen I didn't know the guys were going to spin the whole thing, I just-" Once again I found myself cutting Noel off. "What?" I asked. He furrowed his brows. "Do you not know?" He asked. "Know what!" I yelled frustrated. "Aria, uh, people kinda think you..um.. forced yourself on me" Noel spoke quietly. "They _what!" _I asked Practically fuming now. "I didn't say that! I swear Aira! Its just the guys, they completely changed the story" Noel said taking a step back from me, only to have me step closer. "I cannot believe you! Now the whole school thinks I'm a _desperate _stupid slut!" I said, getting so mad I wanted to just hit him. "Well you were kinda desperate" Noel mumbled. I widen my eyes. "I can't believe you!" I shouted as I started hitting his chest repeatedly. "You're such a jerk!" I continued. "Ow! Aria stop!" He tried telling me, and grabbing my hands. But I couldn't stop, I was losing control, and I felt that familiar rush of panic take over me. I was having an anxiety attack.

**Spencers pov **

I needed to find a way to win Aria back. But I couldn't think of anything. Im pretty sure she doesn't even want to talk to me, let alone be with me again. But I had to think of something. I knew I could get Aria to love me again. It would just take time.

I was making my way to my next class and as I made it to the hallway, I saw a familiar pair. Aria and Noel stood outside the music room. Clearly in an argument. Aria had started hitting Noel's chest, and I couldn't help the smug grin that came to my face. He deserved it. "Ow! Aria Stop!" I heard Noel say as he tried to push Aria's hands off of him.

Aria continued to hit his chest however, and then all the other signs started showing up and I knew what was happening. The fitting, the heavy breathing, her eyes being shut tightly. Aria was having a panic attack.

Aria had always had anxiety issues for as long as I could remember. And when we were together, after everything happened with Ezra, and her parents started fighting she got panic attacks a lot. I was able to help her through them though. And I knew I had to do the same thing now.

I rushed up to the couple and immediately wrapped one arm around Arias waist, while the one tried to contain her hands. "Hey, hey, Aria stop, stop, you're ok, I promise you're ok, alright?" I told her holding her tightly, not allowing her to squirm out of my grasp as much as she was trying to. "Is she ok" Noel then asked. I sighed. "Can you tell the teacher that Aria went home early?" I asked him. "Uh yeah" Noel spoke before disappearing back into the classroom. "Aria hun, your ok" I told Aria, now wrapping both my arms around her, and letting her arms fall to her sides. "S-Spe-Spencer" She stuttered out while trying to take shaky, un-even breaths.

"Shh, its ok Aria, its ok" I said again, trying to sooth her. "Im here" I said. Aria fell into my arms, laying her head against my chest. She was crying now, and it took everything in me not lean down and kiss her. Kiss all her pain away. But I couldn't because, her letting me hold her right now, was progress. And I couldn't screw up this little bit of progress by kissing her and her hating me more. So I settled on trying to hug away her pain instead. "Let me take you home" I softly whispered in her ear. She nodded against me. "Come on" I said pulling back slightly but still keeping an arm wrapped around her as I began leading her to the school parking lot.

She calmed down a little, but her tears were still falling, and her breaths were still shaky. I tried to count the times her chest rose and fell, but it never did. I made it outside with her and walked her to my car.

"Aria you're ok, I'm going to take you home, and everything is going to be fine" I told her once we reached my car. Arias eyes widen as it looked like she had a realization. I saw panic fill her eyes once again. "Aria whats wrong baby" I asked confused, and concerned. "I-I can't go home, m-my parents" She began saying quietly, she started crying harder again, and I pulled her into me once again. "Shh, please don't cry Ari, its ok, I'll take you to my house" I said it before I could stop myself. Its not that I didn't want her there. In fact, I would love to have her at my house again, in my room again. I would absolutely love that. But Aria hadn't been to my house since I broke up with her. And I didn't know how she would feel being there again.

Aria looked up into my eyes. And my heart broke looking into her soft, sad, teary hazel ones. "Y-your house?" She softly asked. "Only if your ok with that" I reassured her. She nodded. "Yeah I am" She said once again calming down, as her tears stopped, and her shaky breath got a bit stronger.

"Ok, come on" I told her. Opening the passenger side door to my car, and letting Aria get in. I then made my way to the drivers seat, and drove to my house. The whole car ride was silent besides Arias shaky breaths that I would hear every minute or so. Although it was quiet, I didn't find it to be that awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence that I enjoyed. I enjoyed just being able to be quiet, and peaceful with Aria.

I pulled into my driveway and was thankful to see my parents cars gone. The last thing I needed right now was their questions. I got out and made my way to the other side of the car opening the door. As I looked at Aria its almost as if she didn't even notice I was there. Her gaze was fixed on my house ahead her. Her face held a worried expression. "Aria, its ok, I promise" I told her holding my hand out for her to take. "Its just been a while" She said sadly, taking my hand and standing up, out of the car. "I know. And I'm sorry. When I said I wanted us to be friends still, I meant it, and its my fault you haven't seen my house in two weeks." I told her. Guilt starting to creep its way into me. "Its fine, I get it." She said, looking down. "Come on" I said pulling her up to the door and into the house.

Arias eyes took in the place. And sadness took over her face. "I miss it" She spoke so quietly I'm not even sure if I heard right. I let go of Arias hand and instead wrapped my arm around her waist. "Lets go upstairs" I said continuing to pull her up the stairs. As much as I would love to have a heart to heart with Aria right now, she just got over a panic attack, and I know now was not the time to have a serious talk with her. Her breathing still isn't completely back to normal, and I need to keep her calm for the time being.

We entered my room and Arias sad expression had only gotten stronger. "Lie down with me" I whispered pulling her to the bed. "What?" She asked. "Trust me, ok" I told her, bringing her down to my bed. We laid down next to each other and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me. It took her a moment but her arms soon went around me too and she burrowed her head into my chest. I sighed happily. Ive missed this _so much. _The feeling of having Aria in my arms. I loved it so much.

I could tell that Aria fell asleep soon after, watching as her breathing slowed and finally returned to normal. Her grasp on me stayed the same, as did mine. "I love you Aria, Im going to make you mine again, I'm going to _fix us, I promise" _I whispered to her before kissing her forehead.

**_A/N Ooohhh Sparia is starting to happen again ;) _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own PLL**

**Just a short update:) **

* * *

I woke up in a very familiar bed, in a very familiar bedroom, with an extremely familiar pair of arms wrapped around me. I sighed happily for a moment, wishing that this could last forever. Just lying here, in Spencers arms, away from the rest of the world. Unfortunately however that wasn't the case, and as much as I just wanted the whole world to go away, it wasn't going to.

I carefully and quietly stood up, and unwrapped myself from the beautiful brunettes arms. I looked out Spencers window to see that it was now dark. We must have been sleeping for a long time.

I decided I should probably leave now. My parents probably are to busy fighting to even notice that I'm not home yet, but I'm sure eventually they will notice and the last thing I need is another reason for them to be arguing. I could already see it now. My mom would say something like "_she lives with you! You should know where she is!" _And my dad would retort back with something along the lines of "_Well she's your daughter too! You have just as much responsibility!" _

On that awful note, I began making my way to Spencers door, without making any noise. Upon reaching her desk forever I couldn't help but to let my eyes wander and what I saw broke my heart just a little. There sitting on her desk was the pill bottle. The Adderall pills. She hasn't thrown them out. Which means she hasn't stopped taking them.

I couldn't help but to let anger take over me. I know I shouldn't be mad, I have no right to be mad. Just like she had no right to judge me and Noel, I have no right to judge why she is still taking those pills. Even though I know this, I'm still angry. I blame those stupid pills for our breakup. Yes, it wasn't just those pills that broke us up. In fact those pills probably aren't even 10 precent of the reason were over, but I still blame them. Its easier blaming the thing that I had nothing to do with. Its easier blaming the thing that _I _didn't screw up.

So, now as I stand in Spencers bedroom, I found myself trying to make a choice. Part of me wanted to take those pills. Take them with me, and then get rid of them. Flush them, bury them, just throw them out the window, it didn't really matter how, all that matter is that they would be gone. But another part of me told me that it was a bad idea. That I should just leave, don't look back, and go back to the way things were. Pretending I never saw them.

But I didn't want things to go back to normal, I didn't want to pretend. I have seen them, and now I had to do something about it. Because I wasn't about to let Spencer go down that horrible dark path again. The path she was on two weeks ago. The path she was on when she broke up with me. I didn't like that path.

I grabbed the pill bottle, and with that I proceeded to make my way out of the Hasting house. I would have to walk home but I didn't mind it would be a good time to think.

**Spencers pov **

I slowly began to feel myself wake up. When did I fall asleep? I confusedly asked myself. After a moment however, the memories came back to me. _Aria! _She's here, I fell asleep with her. A huge grin came to my face. The grin quickly disappeared though when I realized Aria wasn't with me anymore.

She had left. I shouldn't be surprised. I shouldn't have expected her to stay here, with me, all night. I wish she did, I wish she had stayed cuddled up in my arms all night long, but I understand why she didn't. I at least wish she said goodbye first. I thought I at least earned a goodbye.

I sighed and stood up from my bed. Checking my phone I saw that it was 11:00. _Wow. _I slept for 10 hours straight. Thats the best sleep I've gotten in weeks. Those stupid pills obviously screwed up my sleeping patterns an intense amount. But ever since I broke up with Aria I have stopped taking them, and I promised myself I wouldn't ever take them again. My sleeping has been getting a bit better since, but nothing compared to the 10 hours I just got.

The thought of the pills came floating back to my mind. Although I haven't taken them in so long, I still couldn't find it in me to throw them out. I don't know why I keep holding on to them, its just going to temp me. Maybe its about time I finally flush them.

I promised Aria I would fix us. And step one on fixing myself would be getting rid of the pills. So I made my choice. I walked to my desk to retrieve the small bottle.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _Where are they? _I could have sworn they were on top of my desk. I opened the desk drawers and searched them with no luck.

I then checked my dresser, my bedside table, under my bed, in the bathroom and in my closet, and couldn't find them anywhere. _Where the hell could they have gone? Did someone take them? Did I leave them somewhere? Did they- _

My thoughts were then abruptly stopped as a new thought popped into my mind. Aria. It had to be her. She was the last one in my room since I've seen the pills. And this is so something Aria would do.

She must have seen the pills, and decided to take them and get rid of them. A small smile appeared on my lips. Aria cares about me. She doesn't want me taking them, she stole them so I couldn't take them, she actually does still care about me. I couldn't be mad at her for that.

Of course, now I should probably tell her that I haven't taken them, I don't want her being mad at me, thinking I've been taking them this whole time. She might not believe me but I still had to tell her. Also the pill bottle should be full, and theres a date on it, which means I'll have proof I haven't taken any.

I'll tell her tomorrow at school. Considering its too late to talk to her right now.

* * *

**Arias pov**

A new morning finally approached. Last night, after I got back from Spencers things had been,to say the least, stressful. Turns out my parents actually did notice I was gone, and did fight about it for an hour at least. I also wasn't able to fall asleep much considering I slept for so long at Spencers. It was a pretty crap night. And Spencers pill bottle still sat in my room.

I don't know why I didn't get rid of it. Honestly I should have flushed them the moment I walked into my door. But I didn't. Now they sit on my bedside table. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up, picking up the bottle as I did so. I then kneeled to the floor and reached under my bed for the box I was looking for.

Yes, I keep a secret box under my bed. Its mostly filled with meaningful things from me and Ezras relationship. Theres also a necklace Spencer had given me, a few old -A messages that I couldn't just throw out, some shitty poems I attempted to write, never finished, but didn't want to throw out, and some other unimportant things. It was just a box of things I didn't want other people finding. It started out small, just putting in, things from dates with Ezra. But then it turned into a place where I put almost anything I wanted hidden. And now Spencers pill bottle will be added to that collection.

I placed it in, and then pushed the box back under my bed. _I'll throw them out eventually. _I told myself. _Just not yet. _

* * *

I made my way into school, and a few more 'slut' and 'whore' remarks were thrown my way, but luckily it had died down a lot today. I guess the school is already starting to move on to whatever new piece of gossip is out there.

After opening my locker and grabbing my books, I was met by Spencer. "Hey Ar" She spoke. "Hi" I said. Spencer sighed. "I know you took them" She said. I locked my eyes on Spencers. "If your asking for them back-" I began but Spencer cut me off. "No no! I don't want them, I'm glad you took them actually. I swear I haven't taken them since the last night you saw me take them. I guess I just didn't have it in me to throw them out, but I'm glad you did" Spencer explained to me.

Spencer hadn't taken them. This was a relief for me. "You haven't taken them?" I beamed, just wanting to confirm. Spencer smiled in return. "Nope, and I don't want to. Ever again" She added. "Good" I nodded, beginning to walk to class, only to have Spencer start walking beside me. "Did you get rid of them?" She asked casually. "Uh yeah, flushed them last night" I lied.

_Why am I lying? Uh maybe because I don't want her to know I kept them. Why did I keep them? Ugh I don't know. _

"Ok I'm glad. Thanks Aria, I like knowing you still care about me" Spencer said. I stopped walking and met her eyes once again. "Of course I care about you still. Just like how you cared about me, yesterday I mean. Thank you for that Spencer" I told her, knowing I owed her for yesterday. "Don't worry about it Ar" She said. Just then the warning bell sounded, and everyone began heading to class. "Well I better go, but uh, we'll talk later right?" Spencer asked, sounding un sure, as if she thinks that I might not want to talk to her later. "Yeah definitely, Spence" I agreed, reassuring her. Spencer smiled, and with that, she left. I don't know what is starting to happen between us. But so far it looks like were on the right track to at least becoming friends again.

* * *

**A/N Hm..whats Aria going to do with the pills? And will Spencer and Aria start things up again or are they officially friend zoned?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**What Was I Supposed To Do?**

**This chapter actually doesn't have a song for it.**

**_I don't own anything. _**

**Another short update. sorry it took so long …..Also trigger warning?**

* * *

One week as passed, and surprisingly its been a good one, probably the best week in a long time. Spencer and I had been making serious progress. We're not exactly on perfect terms, but we're on _good _terms and thats all I can really ask for at this point.

Just being able to have a conversation with the girl who I love is good enough for me, and I'm not about to jeopardize that by trying to get more out of our awkward situation.

So now that Spencer and I seem to be making progress, I need to do the same with Hanna and Emily. Its been so long since i've talked to either or them. Spencer hasn't spoken a word either she told me. After we broke up, they didn't want to take sides and decided to give us some space, but one thing led to another and things got awkward between all four of us, and we just kinda stopped talking. Im not sure if they're mad or maybe just nervous but they haven't been making any effort to say a word to either Spencer or I.

Making my way to the court yard, I get stopped by Noel before I can find Hanna or Emily. "Hi Aria" He says nervously. Things with Noel are definitely weird. We preformed our duet of 'We Are Stars' By Virginia to Vegas, and after that I tried to distance myself from him completely. However that didn't stop him from trying to talk to me multiple times.

"Noel I can't talk right now" I say trying to brush past him. "Thats what you say every time I try to talk to you" Noel says a little louder now, and he reaches out, grabbing my wrist to stop me from walking away.

"Noel let go!" I say trying to release myself. When Noel doesn't let go, I begin to get nervous. "Noel!" I say angrily. "Aria I need to talk to you, you can't just walk away from me!" Noel snaps, very angry himself "Yes I can! Let go!" I say as I'm still trying to get out of his tight grasp.

"Hey let go of her" A voice snaps. _Spencer. _"Stay out of it, dyke! She isn't your girlfriend anymore, I can do whatever I want with her!" Came his harsh reply.

Spencer looked a cross from hurt and mad from hearing Noel's words. "Im going to tell you again, Noel, let go of her" Spencer said, and approached Noel to push him back quite strongly, causing him to fumble backwards, releasing my wrist in the process.

I looked down to my arm to see the small purple bruise beginning to show, and frowned. "Hey are you ok? Let me see" Spencer said, as she stood right in front of me, taking my small wrist in her hands to examine.

"Stupid dykes" We heard Noel mutter as he walked away. Spencer glared in his direction, before returning her attention to me.

"Thank you Spencer" I said quietly catching Spencer's eye when she looked up from my wrist. She smiled. "Don't worry about it, now answer my question, are you ok?" She repeated, obviously concerned.

I looked down at my now semi swollen wrist and sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Im sure it'll heal" I said sadly. "Maybe you should go to a doctor, or maybe just-" Spencer began rambling before I stopped her. "Hey, its ok, I promise" I said, to her, placing my other hand on her hand that was still placed on my wrist.

She nodded. Waited another second and looked as if she was thinking about something, maybe trying to make up her mind about something? And then, she sadly pulled her hands away and stepped back, making us a normal distance away from each other to have a normal conversation.

"Were you, uh, do you maybe uh want to have lunch, you know with me" Spencer said nervously and looked down for a moment. _Aww she's nervous about asking me to have lunch. Cute. _

"Of course I do Spence" I said, but then added, "Friends can have lunch together right?" I said, as a rhetorical question, but Spencer answered anyway. "Yeah right" She mumbled, seeming disappointed with my comment.

_Wait, was she asking it as a date? _I ask myself. No, she couldn't have. Spencer said herself she wants to try to be my _friend_ again. Just my friend. I have to stop trying to get something more out of this. Its not going to happen. At least not right now.

"You know, I wanted to talk to Hanna and Emily" I tell Spencer once we've sat at a table. She looks up at me curiously. "You did?" She asks. "Yeah, I mean, we're okay now, you and me, and I don't really see why we can't all try to be friends again, I know its going to take awhile but I really want them back in my life again. Just like you." I explain to Spencer, a small smile playing at my lips when I see Spencer's eyes light up at my last words. _Just like you. _

"Yeah, I would really like that too, we should talk to them" Spencer agrees, nodding her head. "Good. Thank you Spencer" I beam.

And as if on cue, Hanna and Emily step out in the courtyard and see Spencer and I, sitting together, and both their eyes fill with a curious expression.

"They're probably wondering why we're having lunch together" Spencer rolls her eyes when she sees them. Before I answer the taller brunette however, none other than Hanna and Emily come walking over to us. "I guess that talk is happening now" I mumble to Spencer just before the familiar pair make their way to out table.

"Uh Hi Spencer, Aria" Emily says when she approached us. "Hi Em" Spencer replies, smiling. "Hey guys" I greet the both of them. "Um don't mean to sound noisy or anything, but is something going on between you two?" Hanna asks gesturing between me and Spencer. Spencer nervously laughs, and I shake my head. "No Han, we uh, just having lunch" I say. "Well if this isn't a date then, maybe…we could join you guys?" Emily asks slowly. I smile brightly, and see Spencer does the same. "Of course you can." Spencer says.

**Spencers pov**

Today has surprisingly been an amazing day. Aria and I are really getting closer, and I know I'm going to win her back soon. I love her to much to let her go. Just seeing Noel's hands on her today made me furious and I wish I could do a lot more then just push the boys back. But other then that, it was a fantastic day.

Aria and I had a great conversation with Hanna and Emily, and things may just be going back to normal between the four of us.

Im now driving home, and notice that its starting to rain. Oh thank goodness I decided to drive today. I feel pretty bad for all those people who now have to walk home from school in the pouring rain.

As I make my usual turn, I notice a small brunette, with her arms wrapped around her body, obviously freezing her butt off, as she walks quickly down the street.

_Its Aria. Why is she walking? She has a car. Did she just not take it this morning? _

I pull up beside her and roll down the window. I smile as I look at her. But my smile fades a little, as I see she's soaked from head to toe, shivering, and has smudged makeup across her face. I open my car door and quickly jog up to her, taking off my semi dry jacket and wrapping it around her freezing frame.

"Aria, damn your freezing, come on let me drive you home" I tell her pulling her back to my car. "Thank you, once again today" Aria smiles, quickly getting inside my car. Once we're both in I begin driving. "Why are you walking? Wheres your car?" I ask her.

She sighs. "My dads been making me pay for my on gas, and I'm currently broke" She shrugs. "So you have to walk home all the time, even in this weather!" I say, and gesture towards the car window. "Its not that bad, Spence, its only a half an hour walk" Aria says.

I shake my head. "It is that bad Ar, I'm driving you to and from school from now on" I tell her. She looks up at me. "No Spence, I can't ask you to do that" She argues. "Your not asking, I'm offering, and I don't care what you say I'm doing it" I tell her. "Spence, you really don't have to" She begins saying before I cut in. "I don't want to hear any argument you have, its happening" I tell her.

Aria rolls her eyes. "You're still as stubborn as ever Spencer" Aria laughs. "Hey it isn't stubbornness its _kindness_ the way I see it" I argue. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say" Aria continues laughing.

* * *

"Well, uh, thanks for the ride, Spence" Aria said once we pulled up into her driveway. "No problem Aria, and I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up" I promised her. Aria rolled her eyes again. "I'll find the money to pay for gas soon, you'll only have to drive me for a week or two, I swear" Aria said.

"Please don't worry about it, I don't mind at all, honestly" I told her sincerely. It was true. Getting to see Aria everyday after and before school would be nice really.

"Ok, but I'm still going to find a way to start earning money, maybe I should get a job" Aria sighed. "Im sure you'll figure something out, you always do" I smiled.

"Well, thanks again, see you tomorrow" She spoke before exiting my car. "Bye!" I called after her.

I watched her walk up to her front door, and noticed that my jacket was still wrapped around her. A small smile was then plastered to my face for the rest of the car ride home, knowing that Aria kept my jacket.

**Arias pov**

After stepping through the front door, I immediately regretted it, when hearing my parents words. "Its not my fault! I raised him perfectly! All this bad behaviour comes from your side of the family!" I hear my mother shout. "My side! Your side is just as fucked up, and thats why are children are like this!" My dad shouts back.

_Ouch. So me and Mike are the fucked up ones in this house? _

Im not in the mood to deal with either one of them right now, so I rush upstairs as fast as I can and avoid both of them.

Upon entering my room, I notice that Spencers jacket is still tightly wrapped around me. I smile. It was nice of her to give me her jacket.

I pull the item off of me, and carefully fold it, leaving it on my chair. I would return it tomorrow.

A soft knock is then heard at my door. I open the door, revealing Mike. A sad look in his eyes is seen. I sigh and open the door wider to allow him to come in. "Hey" I speak, watching him come in. "Hows uh, how are things downstairs?" I ask.

"Its like fucking world war two down there" Mike grumbles. I close the door and join Mike, sitting on my bed. "They'll stop eventually they always do" I say sadly, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah but its only so long until they start again" He says. Mike was right. It didn't matter when they stopped fighting or how long they stopped fighting for…it would start again, only it would be a whole new argument.

"Mike! Aria!" A loud voice then shouted from downstairs. "Great what do they want" Mike mumbled while standing up. "Don't make them more upset then they already are Mike, just smile and nod" I tried telling him, joining him at the door. "Are you serious? Just smile and nod? We need to do something about all this fighting! Im sick of it!" Mike says angrily.

"Mike, Aria! Get down here Now!" Our dads voice called again. "I know okay, just now is not the time" I said quickly and walked out of my room, down the stairs with Mike following.

_**General Pov**_

"Byron this is not necessary!" Ella said once Aria and Mike reached the bottom of the stairs. "Yes it is, we can end this right now" Byron said.

"Whats going on?" Aria asked as her and Mike slowly walked up to there parents. "We need to clear some things up" Byron stated darkly, turning to meet his children. "Im not going to do this Byron, I'm leaving" Ella said quickly, grabbing her things and heading towards the door. "Wait mom, whats going on!" Mike asked desperately. "Im sorry, to both of you" Ella said sadly as she shared one last look with both Mike and Aria and then left the house.

"That will make things much easier" Byron spoke up. Aria eyed her dad for a moment. "Dad are you drunk?" She asked slowly, noticing her dads wobbling pace. "Thats none of your business!" He shouts angrily. Aria takes a step back, in fear of what her dad might do.

"The two of you have been causing a lot of problems in this house lately! Its your fault your mom had to find anything out in the first place, its your fault that we are like this!" He says with so much hatred and anger towards Aria.

"Don't talk to her like that! Look at yourself! Are you seriously blaming Aria? Your a mess! Thank god Mom left your pathetic ass!" Mike said stepping towards Byron and leaving Aria behind him.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you stupid little delinquent!" Byron his shouting as loud as he has now, and before anyone can do anything, his fist collides with Mike's face.

"Ah, fuck!" Mike curses loudly, as he stumbles back, his hand holding his face wear Byron hit. "Oh my god! How could you!" Aria shouts, coming to her brothers side and trying to look at his face. "You two are both so worthless." Byron speaks and then leaves the living room, heading to his office at the back of the house.

"Mike, fuck, are you ok?" Aria asks frantically. Mike removes his hand and Aria gasps at the sight. Mike's eye is already swelling and forming black and purple bruises, and his cheek right underneath his eye has a large bloody cut.

"Its not that bad" Mike tries convincing Aria. "Not that bad!? Are you insane!" Aria asks, looking at the bruise. "Come on lets get ice" She says, leading her brother to the kitchen.

"I hate him so much" Mike sighs as he brings the bag of ice to his eye. Aria sighs. "I know. Me too"


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a really short update and I'm sorry for that. I want to try and update quicker but I'm just going through some writers block. Im also currently trying to write another Sparia story and want to get at least 5 (ish) chapters done before I start uploading. So sorry for the small update, I'll try to update again soon. **

* * *

**General pov**

To say the last few days had been difficult for Aria would be an understatement. Trying to mend broken relationships, avoiding her dad, avoiding Noel and making sure Mike wasn't becoming her fathers personal punching bag again was getting a little over-whelming. Not to mention Spencer was starting to ask questions, questions that she wasn't up for discussing with her ex-girlfriend. As much as Aria wanted to just console in the taller brunette, and use her shoulder to cry on, she couldn't. They weren't together, and she needed to remember that. So she tried distancing herself from Spencer. It wasn't working that well, considering Spencer persistent, and would find ways to see the shorter girl, or talk to her.

Aria was now currently sitting at her desk. It was already midnight and she had school the next morning but she just had so much homework still that she hadn't done.

She sighed loudly as she threw her textbook down, letting in fall on her desk. She rubbed her head as she felt a headache coming on.

She was so exhausted but she just wasn't in the mood to get grilled by every teacher at school tomorrow for this being the third time this week homework wasn't done.

She turned around to look at her bed. It looked so comfortable she could so easily, just lie down. Let sleep take over and deal with all this shit tomorrow. _No._ That wasn't an option. She needed to get the damn homework done. Maybe she could drink some coffee or something? She needed something to help her stay awake.

She's starts thinking about what she could do to help her fight off sleep, when the idea pops into her head.

_No. thats a terrible idea. Im not that stupid. _Are the words that rush through her brain at the idea. She can't take those pills that are still stashed underneath her bed. She can't.

_I can't. _

_I can. _

_Its stupid. _

_Im exhausted. _

_Just one. _

_You're not going to get addicted, you just need one, for one night. _

_Remember what happened to Spencer though?_

_You're stronger then Spencer. _

_Im not stronger then Spencer! If she couldn't control it, no way in hell can I. _

_Spencer had past problems with the pills, you don't. _

_You'll just take one. _

_Just tonight. _

_Just once. _

_Then you'll get some sleep tomorrow and everything will go back to normal. _

_Lots of people take these to help them with schoolwork. _

_Its okay. _

_Just do it. _

Aria had won her inner battle with herself. She had to. It was the only way she was going to be able to stay awake.

Getting up she slowly made her way to her bed and dropped to her knees in front of it. With shaky hands she grabbed the box from underneath and pulled it into view. She took off the lid and saw the small pill bottle in front of her.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. These are the pills that destroyed Spencer. But she didn't care, she just wanted to stay awake, and she was going to do anything for that.

Opening the bottle, she lets one pill fall on the palm of her hand. _You just need one. _

She closes the small bottle and places it back in the box. She looks at the small white pill in her hand and before she can overthink things she pops it in her mouth, swallowing it dry.

_There. Its done. _

**Spencers pov**

Walking into school thursday morning, I only had one thought on my mind. That was Aria. She's been acting distant again lately, refusing to let me drive her, and I hated that she was pushing me away again. I know were not together but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. It doesn't mean I don't want to help her, and if something is going on I have to help her.

Making my way to the smaller brunettes locker I saw her standing with her back towards me, getting books out.

"Hey Ar" I greeted her, walking up beside her.

"Oh uh hey Spence" She said sounding a little startled with my presence. She wasn't making eye contact with me and it was bothering me, she was acting nervous and I knew something wasn't right.

"You ok, you seem tired" I said. Aria turned to meet my eyes, and boy she really did look tired. Her eyes looked absolutely exhausted, red and strung out, with heavy bags underneath them.

"Just didn't sleep well last night. I'll be fine" She said offering a weak smile.

"Um ok, well can I walk you to class?" I asked, shrugging it off for now. I'll get to the bottom of whatever is going on, it just might take a little more digging.

Aria nods, and closes her locker. We begin walking and as we do, I see Mike in the hallway talking to some friends. I notice a pretty bad looking black eye on him and am immediately curious of where he got that.

"Hey whats up with Mike? Looks like he has a pretty bad black eye" I ask Aria, not thinking much of it.

Aria seems to tense at the question, "Uh he just got into a fist fight again, you know him" Aria nervously replies, and starts to walk a little quicker.

Ok, something is seriously not ok. I have to figure out whats wrong.

Maybe talking to Mike can help me figure out whats going on with Aria.

Well, I guess my digging starts now.

* * *

**Its not the best chapter, I know, but things should get more interesting soon. Aria took the pills, do you think she can resist taking them again? **

**And do you want to see some Hanna and Emily? They haven't really been in this story but I'm thinking Hanna's blunt sarcasm and Emily's adorableness can make this story much better. What do you think? Anyway, until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**General pov**

Spencer had a mission. She loved Aria, she was certain about that. But winning back the broken brunettes trust wasn't going to be easy. For a few reasons. Reason number one, Aria had a tendency to keep secrets. A lot of secrets. Thats something Spencer had become somewhat used to after dating the other girl for so long. But just because she was used to it, didn't mean she liked it. The fact that Aria had such a hard time opening up to other people, lead to a lot of fights.

That was a prime example of what was happening now. Spencer knew Aria wasn't okay. For one thing, any conversation involving the shorter girls parents was out of the question. Spencer knew Aria didn't have the best family situation but when it got to the point where Aria would actually _flinch_ at the mention of how her parents were doing, Spencer knew something was wrong.

Another thing, Aria had become insanely tired lately. Heavy bags under her eyes, having zero energy, not eating, not focusing. The only explanation Spencer could come up with was that the other girl was not sleeping. At all. Which was a problem.

There was one more thing that made Spencer suspicious and that was her brothers new edition to his face. A black eye. Spencer thought that maybe Mike was getting into trouble again, causing Aria to have more stress, but surprising the other boy seemed put together enough. Talking to his friends normally, not skipping classes, attending school events. Spencer eventually put together that nothing is abnormal about Mike at the moment besides the bruising on his eye.

So Spencer had gathered her information. Made her questions. Next step was to get her answers. She's going to get Aria to be hers again, in order to that she has to be there for the other girl. Finding out what the hell was going on with her would be a start. Spencer always knew that Aria pretended to be a lot more put together then she really was, and Spencer didn't want her to pretend in front of her.

**Spencers pov**

As I woke up and got ready for school that morning, I was determined to talk to talk to at least one of the Montgomery siblings and get some answers today. I just didn't know that I'd talk to them as soon as I did. Because at 8:00 I got a text from Aria.

**Aria: Um, do you think you could pick me up for school today? **

I smiled a little at the text. After offering Aria rides everyday I really thought that the little tradition of me picking her up and dropping her off was going to become a regular thing. But the shorter girl at denied and denied every time I tried, and wouldn't tell me why when I brought it up.

So hearing her, well _seeing_ her ask made me feel really good.

**Spencer: Of course! Finally you take me up on my offer ;) I'll be there soon. **

**Aria: Can you drive Mike too? **

**Spencer: Definitely, no problem. See you soon. **

**Aria: Thank you Spencer it means a lot. See you soon. **

Aria was definitely still distant and I could tell even through a couple of simple text messages. But I couldn't help but feel like maybe this was progress. Maybe she's working out her problems and maybe things are about to get a lot better.

_Oh, how Spencer was wrong about that. _

I drove up to the Montgomery household and was quickly greeted by the two familiar faces. They came out the front door as soon as I pulled up, not even giving me a chance to text and say I was here or even get out of the car and knock on the door.

"Hey Spence. Thanks so much for the ride, seriously" Aria said when she entered the front seat, next to me and her brother got in the back.

"Hey Ar, I told you I'd drive you whenever you needed it, no worries" I smiled.

"Hey Mike" I greeted the boy, looking in my mirror to see him.

"Hey Spencer. Thanks for the ride" He smiled. Mike and I definitely haven't had a lot of conversations in all my years knowing Aria, but he seemed like a pretty good kid. Just a little misunderstood and lost at times. Overall though I liked him.

Throughout the car ride there was little conversation. Mostly small talk. Mike chimed in here and there but the majority of the talking was done by Aria and myself.

She seemed tense, tired once again, and very stressed and it sadden me a lot to see her this way. But I engaged in regular conversation trying to ignore the uncomfortable nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach saying that Aria was far from okay, as much as she said she was.

I wanted to help her but I wanted to do it right. Throwing questions at her and interrogating her wasn't the way to do it. I had to wait for the right moment, take things slowly, gradually figure out whats wrong and then help her. I didn't think this was the kind of scenario were I needed to go with the tough love approach and demand answers. _Yet anyway. _

We arrived at school, and Mike got out quickly, thanking me yet again and then disappeared.

Aria stayed, shifting uncomfortably and awkwardly.

"Hey you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine, lets go" She said getting out.

I sighed and opened my own door going to the other side to meet Aria as we started walking into the familiar building.

"You know you look exhausted, did you sleep last night?" I asked Aria.

"Uh yeah. A little, I only got like 5 hours or something but better then nothing" The other girl shrugged.

"Whats going on that you can't even sleep properly?" I asked. I didn't want interrogate her, but asking a few questions that any concerned friend would ask, I figured was ok.

"Its nothing really Spence. Just stress. Listen I have to go talk to a teacher about an assignment but thanks again for the ride and I'll see you later, yeah?" Aria said not giving me time to reply because she was off in the other direction by the time I opened my mouth.

I knew she was lying. It was an easy lie. One easily caught. I decided to shake it off.

Walking to my locker I got my books out and as I did I saw Mike just across the hall, at his own locker. He was alone for once which was weird because he usually had a good 4 or 5 friends around him, deep in his own conversations. Seeing the younger boy alone for once, with no sign of Aria around either, gave me the courage I needed to finally confront him and see if I can find my answers this way.

So, I walked up to him and greeted him with a simple. "Hi Mike"

He looked confused at first, and stopped digging through his locker to bring his full attention on me. "Hey Spence. Whats up?" He asked.

"Uh, I actually kinda wanted to talk to you about something" I told him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You want to talk to _me _about something?" Mike looked at me curiously.

"Yeah it has to do with Aria" I informed him.

He un-furrowed his eyebrows and looked a little relieved. "Oh its about Aria. Okay, what do you want to know. Warning now, that I might not know. She's kinda a closed book, especially these days" He says.

"Thats actually kinda what I needed to talk to you about that. She seems really closed off lately, and depressed, and tired, and I just wanted to know if you knew anything, at all, about whats going on" I asked, or more pleaded.

"Spencer you should know more then anyone, why she's been a little down lately. I mean your breakup hurt her a lot, and you know Fitz dying and all that." Mike shrugged, shifting his feet and looking down.

There was something he was leaving out, I could tell. And besides me and Aria had talked about those other things, I thought she had gotten over them a little more. Or at least learnt to dealt with them. Now that we are friends again hopefully she isn't _as_ upset about the breakup then she was. And the whole Fitz thing…well that was a wound that would only be healed with time.

"Its more then that. Something had to happen recently. Please Mike if you know something you have to tell me. I just want to help Aria" I begged.

Mike sighed deeply and shut his locker. "Spencer, Its family stuff, its not really my place to say anything"

"Well you're part of the family right! That gives you a right. Please Mike" I pleaded once again, desperate to figure anything out.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "I just…Listen, Aria is going to kill me if I say anything" He says nervously.

"Say anything about what? What is going on? Are your parents ok?" I ask frantically.

"Yeah yeah, I mean there the same as always I guess. Its just our dad…" Mike trails.

"Listen Mike, you can trust me I promise. I only want to do whats right and good for Aria, for you too. I care so much about Aria, I know she's hurting right now, I just want to be there for her, and thats really hard to do when she's a closed book like you said" I told the boy in front of me.

Taking in another deep breath, Mike looked up to meet my eyes.

"You see this black eye?" He asked, pointing to the semi faded bruise above his eye.

I nodded confused.

"My dad gave it to me" He confessed.

I looked at him in shock. "Byron? Your dad, he, he hit you?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. He's been getting drunk off his ass, blaming Aria and I for mom leaving, and one night he just kinda snapped, punched me right in the face and then walked off like nothing even happened" Mike revealed.

Im completing shocked. I knew that the Montgomery family was having some serious problems but I never knew they were this bad. Something tells me Aria might be a lot worse then I thought.

"Has he hurt Aria?" I asked in a broken voice.

"No. Thankfully. Im hoping he won't hurt either one of us again. So far it was a one time thing. But I don't know" Mike sighed.

"I can't believe this." I mumbled so lost in my thoughts.

The bell then interrupted Mike from speaking.

"Gotta go. If I ask you not to tell Aria I told you am I just wasting my time" Mike asked questioningly.

I smiled sadly at him. "Im sorry Mike, but I have to talk to her about this. Im going to have to tell her how I found out" I told the boy truthfully.

Mike nodded. "I understand. Maybe its time for Aria to actually open up for once anyway. If thats what you're trying to do then I understand."

"Thank you Mike. Really. I'll see you later" I said.

"Yeah, see you Spence" He said before walking off to class.

Okay now I really need to talk to Aria. Soon.

**Whatcha think? Loved it? Hated it? You glad Spencer found out one of Aria's secrets? Don't worry its only a matter of time before she finds out more. Also was Byrons acting out a one time thing or is it going to happen again? Hm, only one way to find out. Until next time. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**General pov**

Spencer waited until lunch time rolled around before talking to Aria. Spencer didn't know exactly what to say. I mean what do you say to someone in this situation? Spencer didn't even really know if her dad was abusive or not. He hit Mike once, but was that just an accident that he intends on fixing or is it going to become a regular thing? Spencer knows theres no way in hell she's letting him lay a hand on Aria.

As Spencer makes her way through the courtyard she sees Aria sitting at a table with Hanna and Emily. Spencer smiles a little bit, she feels like their group is finally being repaired.

But she can't exactly talk to Aria about her dad in front of the other two girls. She knows Aria isn't going to want them to know. Not yet anyway, the shorter brunette doesn't even know Spencer knows.

So Spencer walks over to the table and decides to talk to Aria later when they are alone.

"Hey guys" Spencer says sitting down next to the three girls. Aria offers her a small smile. Hanna and Emily offer beaming smiles as they greet her.

Spencer notices Aria with a textbook and notebook scribbling away at the pages. She sends the other two girls a questioningly look.

"Don't even ask, she's been engulfed in algebra for the past ten minutes. We gave up on trying to get her to take a break" Emily tells the taller brunette.

For the next 40 minutes the four girls, talked just like old times. Spencer still desperately wanted to talk to Aria alone, but for the time being it was nice to talk to all of her friends again.

They finally were getting back to good terms, and could be a group again. They needed to. They needed each other. They were each others rocks.

And as conversations continued and Spencer saw how happy and well, normal, Aria looked. Spencer decided she really didn't want to ruin that. Bringing up the topic of her dad could do just that.

So Spencer made her decision. She would give it a few days. See if things started to get better or worse. If Byron did anything else to either of his kids that there was no doubt in Spencers mind that she'd step in. But in the mean time she doesn't think she needs to worry to much.

**Arias pov**

I sigh deeply as I fall on my bed after another boring, yet stressful day at school. Spencer dropped Mike and I off at the end of the day, and I couldn't help feeling like something was going on between Mike and her. They seemed to be trying to tell each other something with out me knowing. I really hope their not hiding something from me, I really am not up to handle any more drama at the moment.

My biggest problem at the moment is that I might be finding myself relying on those damn pills. I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have taken one in the first place. But I did, and they really help. Sleeping is no longer a priority. Not with the pills. School work is still pilling up however. I have a algebra test tomorrow that I'm nowhere near ready for. Im going to fail it. No doubt.

I knock at my door takes me out of my thoughts. "Come in" I call. Mike opens the door with an almost nervous expression on his face. "Whats up?" I ask sitting up.

"Dad just came home" He mumbles, sighing. "Drunk" He adds.

I sigh loudly. "Did he say anything to you?" I ask.

Mike shakes his head. "No. He just…I don't know…he looks pretty angry"

"Lets just ignore him ok?" I say softly.

Mike nods. "We're going to have to do something about this eventually right?" He asks curiously.

I know we'll have to. We can't just keep living with a man who gets drunk of his ass, and hits his children. Sure, it was only once, but thats more then enough for me to know we need to do something about it. I just don't know what. Mom isn't around, she's not answering phone calls, and I haven't exactly had the courage to show up at her door yet. It looks like I might have to though. Her apartment is tiny and I honestly don't even know where Mike and I would sleep if we stayed there, but it might be our only option.

"Yes. I just..dont know what. I'll figure it out, okay?" I promise him.

He sighs. "Yeah ok. Just try to stress yourself out so much Ar"

I sadly smile at him. "I won't" _That was a lie. _

**General pov**

"Kids!" An angry voice calls from downstairs

"Oh shit" Mike mumbles.

Aria swallows and stands. "Wait you're really going down there?" Mike asks shocked.

"Mike if we don't go down, he'll just come up" She says.

"Come down here now!" Bryon yells.

"Just don't anger him ok. Agree with him on everything he says" Aria tells her little brother.

Mike frowns. "Fine" He says and the two walk out of Arias room and down the stairs.

"What took so long!" He snaps when they face him in the living room. "Sorry dad we were just talking" Aria explains.

Byron doesn't like that excuse.

"Why is the living room a mess?" He asks pointing around the room. The couch had a blanket messily sprawled out on it, and the table had a few books thrown on top of it. Besides that, there wasn't really any mess at all.

"Um sorry, I guess I left my books down here" Aria says calmly.

Byron scowls. "Worthless children" He mutters.

"Dad theres not even any mess" Mike snaps. Aria sends him a warning glare. "What was that?" Byron asked.

"Nothing." Aria answered for him.

Byron's intoxicated state is quite intimidating and the last thing you wanted to do was test him when he was in it.

Byron suddenly grabbed onto Arias arm tightly, making her flinch. "What did he say!" He demands. "Dad let go!" Mike shouts, Byron pushes Mike back, making him fall to the floor before pushing Aria roughly away as well. "Stupid, worthless children" He seaths heading for the door and leaving the household.

Aria grabs onto her arm already seeing the large deep bruise beginning to form. "That fucking asshole" Mike mutters, standing up. "Are you ok?" He asks turning to look at Arias arm.

Aria steps back, covering her arm. "Im fine. Listen if he comes back, just stay away from him ok?" She says quickly and the next thing Mike knows, Aria is up the stairs, and he can hear her bedroom door shut.

Mike frowns. He needed this to stop. It _had_ to stop. Now. But how is he supposed to get Aria to actually do something about it, with him. He had an idea. Aria would probably hate him forever for it, but it was the only way to get Aria to open her eyes.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to number he had only used one other time in his life.

**I need your help -Mike**

**What is it? - Spencer**

* * *

**A/N ITS SO SHORT IM SORRY. Honestly Im just losing inspiration for this story so the chapters may be a little shorter for a while. But don't worry because I'm NOT stopping this story. I'll still update it whenever I can. Anyway hope you liked this chapter. Until next time.**


End file.
